<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Were You In My Bathroom? by HailHydra920</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267399">Why Were You In My Bathroom?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920'>HailHydra920</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ex-Flower Shop Guy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Humor, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, but we have a hunch that a wanted man may be in your apartment." One said.</p>
<p>     "What?! I assure you that there is no man here! Just me!"</p>
<p>     Just then, a man walked out of your bathroom and said, "Oh, hey babe. You're back." He walked over and hugged you. "Play along."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ex-Flower Shop Guy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Were You In My Bathroom?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I'm starting this new mini series, I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You shivered as the winter air almost froze you.</p>
<p>     "Why is it so darn cold?" You muttered as you tried to walk faster.</p>
<p>     A man quickly pushed past you, causing you to fall.</p>
<p>     "Hey! Watch it!" You yelled, now very displeased.</p>
<p>     The man just grumbled and went on his way. You shook your head and dusted the snow off of you, which seemed to be everywhere.</p>
<p>     "Now I'm even colder, just great." You mumbled stuffing your hands in your pockets harshly.</p>
<p>     You finally saw you apartment come into view and you rushed inside, hot air blasting you. You sighed in contentment. You took of your jacket and gloves and crashed onto the couch. You flipped to a random cheesy romance movie and relaxed. Then, someone rudely interrupted your movie by banging harshly on your door. You grumbled something under your breath and opened the door.</p>
<p>     "What do you w—oh. Hello there." You said as you saw multiple FBI agents standing in your doorway.</p>
<p>     "I'm sorry, but we have a hunch that a wanted man may be in your apartment." One said.</p>
<p>     "What?! I assure you that there is no man here! Just me!"</p>
<p>     Just then, a man walked out of your bathroom and said, "Oh, hey babe. You're back." He walked over and hugged you. "Play along."</p>
<p>     "I thought you said there was no man here."</p>
<p>     "Well, I meant no wanted man is here. This is my boyfriend, and he is totally not wanted." You said as you mentally face palmed.</p>
<p>     The FBI agents looked at you quizzically and began to walk away. "We'll be watching you."</p>
<p>     "Ok, see ya." You said closing the door.</p>
<p>     "Now...WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!?!" You said pulling out your pistol. (Yes, you keep a pistol on you at all times. Long story)</p>
<p>     The man quickly raised his hands in surrender taking a few steps back.</p>
<p>     "Calm down. I promise I won't hurt you." He said calmly. </p>
<p>     "I SAID 'WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?! IF I DON'T GET ANSWERS SOON I WILL SHOOT!" You said pointing the gun at his chest. </p>
<p>     "Ok,ok,ok! My name is James, but most people call me-"</p>
<p>     "The Winter Soldier." You said as it all clicked. </p>
<p>     "I was gonna say Bucky, but Winter Soldier is fine,if you prefer. I was just-"</p>
<p>     You quickly pinned him to the wall, your gun pointed at his head. </p>
<p>     "Wow you're fast." Bucky grumbled. "Just please, don't shoot."</p>
<p>     "Why not? You're a murderer." You said spitting venom. </p>
<p>     "Ex-murderer actually. I work at a flower shop now, well used to. I'm an ex-flower shop guy I guess, but the point is, I'm not bad."</p>
<p>     "Ex-flower shop shop guy, sounds suspicious." You said, still not trusting him. "Also, why were you in my house, bathroom specifically."</p>
<p>     "Well, I really had to go, and I couldn't his it any longer, and—"</p>
<p>     "Ok, stop! Why are you in my house?" You said, your pistol still pressed against his head.</p>
<p>     "I was looking for you."</p>
<p>     "Why?"</p>
<p>     "Well, because I kinda, uh, um, I'm engaged to your sister." Bucky said nervously.</p>
<p>     "WHAT?!?" You exclaimed. "HOW COME I WAS NEVER INFORMED OF THIS?!?"</p>
<p>     "Ow, my ears. Yell much?" Bucky asked.</p>
<p>     "Now I'm going to shoot you." You said fingering the trigger.</p>
<p>     "NO! Please don't! I don't know your sister! I didn't even know you had a sister! I don't even know who you are!"</p>
<p>     "Then why did you come here?" You asked through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>     "I was being chased, your place was closest, and I reeaaalllly had to use the bathroom."</p>
<p>     "How has no one killed you yet?"</p>
<p>     "Well, it wasn't from the lack of trying." Bucky said with a shrug.</p>
<p>     You punched Bucky in the gut, and he fell to the floor in pain.</p>
<p>     "What was that for?" Bucky said with a pained expression.</p>
<p>     "That was for calling me babe." You said putting your pistol away.</p>
<p>     "Fair enough." Bucky said getting up.</p>
<p>     "You can stay here, but I have some rules."</p>
<p>     "Okay, shoot."</p>
<p>     "If you insist." You said pulling out your pistol.</p>
<p>     "Whoa," Bucky said raising his hands in surrender. "Not literally!"</p>
<p>     "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." You said setting your pistol down.</p>
<p>     "Geez woman, you almost gave me a heart attack." Bucky said giving a transparent chuckle.</p>
<p>     "Any, you, mister, sleep in the laundry room."</p>
<p>     "The laundry room?"</p>
<p>     "Yes. Are you complaining?" You asked.</p>
<p>     "No, no, no. Just clarifying." Bucky said.</p>
<p>     "Well, soldier, I hope you ate dinner, cause I'm not giving you any. Now match to your room. Night soldier!" You said walking away.</p>
<p>     Bucky shrugged and walked into the laundry room. He turned on the light and sighed.</p>
<p>     "It's not too bad."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>